StarWars, Young Jedi Knights, Legend of a Knight
by serra angel
Summary: a young jedi knight story... Jacen is a favorite of mine ^^


STAR WARS

STAR WARS

Young Jedi Knights

** **

****In a galaxy far, far away…TanaNAn!!! Don't you just love that opening. When I was growing up (sowie about this flashback ^^*) I remember watching the trilogy, over and over, and like all little kids, they never get tired of a movie or show they like. I literally grew up with Star Wars as a bedtime story. Therefore I just want to return the favor and do a little story telling myself. 

Through the years, Star Wars has moved from the screens into pocketbooks. I am one of the avid readers of the numerous novels that followed from Timothy Zahn's trilogy, which was absolutely riveting. And of course I should not forget to mention the creator of "Young Jedi Knights", Kevin J. Anderson and Rebecca Moesta. They were the ones that inspired me to write this fan-fiction.

Star Wars was created by George Lucas and novels created in its' name is published by arrangement with Lucasfilm Ltd. This is just a simple fan-fiction to salute the Star Wars Saga. And in no way am I profiting from this. I only want to be part and to share, the FORCE. 

"The night is here and I wait for the magic to unfold, as mere words from your lips captivate me, to take me to worlds unseen and stars yet unborn. Let the tale be spun and the tapestry of constellations shine bright in your eyes…"

Serra, Donalyn Marie L., writer

*******

Legend of a Knight 

Chapter One 

Jacen awoke with astart, his flight suit drenched with sweat." Oh no!" he said " I forgot to change again." He sat up, quite forgetting the reason why he was awakened so early in the morning. Then he notices the time in his chronometer and remembers that he has been waking up the same time for the last week. " I wonder why I never noticed" said Jacen, "And why am I talking to myself" with an exasperated sigh he stood up and started pacing the room all thoughts of sleep banished from his mind. "As long as I'm awake I'd better check up on Jaina and feed my pets." 

Crossing the adjoining panel, the only space that separated him from his twin sister, Jaina, he peeked through the room. Although he already knew that Jaina was asleep, being a force user, he didn't have to listen to Jaina's even breathing to have surmised that she was asleep. And being a twin his link with Jaina's mental psyche far surpassed any science or force related explanations, can ever explain. Although their parents, the legendary Han Solo and Princess Leia of Alderran, current leader of the New Republic, have agreed it was love and both their genes combined, which made them the formidable pair they are today. Jacen smiled, maybe the comment about the genes was solely their father's idea, him being always cocky and proud of them. For not only are they famous for their heritage, they have saved the New Republic several times alongside their uncle, Master Skywalker, the founder of the new Jedi academy and also the hero of theNew Republic .

Jacen sighed, knowing full well that fame isn't what it's cracked out to be. Dismissing this from his mind. He enters Jaina's room. But before he can approach Jaina's cot, Jacen felt a tap. Whirling around he saw nothing, yet sensed a presence or to be more precise a tugging feeling at the back of his mind that beckoned. He turned and started to walk towards the sensation. But as abruptly as it appeared in his mind the music ceased. 

"MUSIC!!!" Jacen shouted then clamped both his hands to his mouth.

"Music." He said again but in a whisper. 

"So that's the thing, waking me up so early in the morning. Funny I never realized what it was until I finally heard or felt it consciously." Said Jacen. 

So he closed his eyes visualizing the path he had sensed earlier, walking through the maze like corridors of the Massassi temple, that housed some hundreds of young Jedi students. At this time, the search gave off a dreamlike quality. The silence overwhelming and the frost that formed at his every breath gave off the impression of haziness. Now, that thought was somehow disturbing… silence and the fact that the more he strained to hear it the more difficult it was to actually hear… No, not hear thought Jacen, the music gave more of a "feeling".

Sensing again rather than hearing the elusive music, he then found himself some few feet away from an unfamiliar door and still unrecognizable corridor. Not at all concerned of the fact he might have gotten himself lost, Jacen enters the room and finds himself in a spacious, humid and obviously occupied room.

The standard furniture provided was present yet it did not looked used at all. Moving without much conscious thought, he advanced to a more secluded part of the room. There he stood some few feet away from Her.

She was in a tank. At first Jacen thought it was a bacta tank, but the smell of seawater was now evident. Light striking on the water threw off little light prisms and her body was surrounded in a blue halo. Her hair was long and reminded him of nights in Coruscant, midnight blue with the ever present stars. For glints of silver and gold highlighted it as small currents from the water tank swayed her hair, framing her face, luminous and utterly beautiful. It reminded Jacen ofthe mythical creatures called sirens, beings who lived in the sea and lured sailors to their doom bycaptivating the sailors heart with their beauty and voice. 

" I feel like a sailor now." Jacen gulped, and continued to gaze at her. All of a sudden he hears a song.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Come, come, come… _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~and lead me, to the one_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~that will bring me to my ONE _

__

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~beyond… stars beyond… star, _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kaleidoscope_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The little sound of a star_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shattering_

_ _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Eyes of green…bring me home_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the depths_

_ _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Come, come come……._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I am here, my one_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~for I am the ONE_

Jacen couldn't help but be swept away by this haunting call, ebbing all of his externalsenses slowly towards visions… 

"So I see you have discovered your new classmate?"

"AHHHH!!!!" Jacen half screamed.

" Uncle Luke!?!?"

"Woops, sorry to have startled you. But I thought Hre Sia, would not appreciate it if she found out you were watching her sleep. Hmmm?"Luke smiled and folded his arms on his chests.

"But she isn't sleeping she was singing a second ago." Jacen interjected.

"What! You heard her singing? But I didn't hear anything"

"Yeah, you really did'nt hear her? It was… it was, ummm, interesting. Jacen turned away embarrassed, for he could feel himself blushing. Then he gazed up at her. "So Hre Sia's her name?"

Luke, hiding his smile said "Yes, she has been here for a week but has specifically asked not to join in the group activities until she has found…" 

Turning to look at his uncle, "Find what? Come on uncle Luke you can tell me." Giving Luke his lopsylided smile that he evidently got from his father. Luke shook his head and said, "If you want to know anything you would have to ask her for I don't know too. All I can get out of her and from Lei's reports was, she is definitely strong in the Force and she is part of her society's legend."

"Legend? She's a legend? 

"She has been sent here by the royal family of her solar system on some kind of mission. And because they have been always so supportive of the New Republic, your mother took it upon herself to aid them in their quest."

"But Uncle Luke, you still haven't told me the answer to my question."

"All questions will be answered in due time, and by the person who is entitled to answer them….. impatient, you are, hmmmmm…" Said Luke, using Yoda's well known phrase that he sometimes uses to make a point. 

As if not hearing what Luke said Jacen continued on his barrage of questions. "And her people are obviously water breathing mammals… did they evolved from whales or something. I haven't seen a species like hers. She looks so human, unlike General Ackbar who looks like a catfish."

Luke laughed. "Jacen, you should know better than that. Promise me you wont repeat that observation to complete strangers, you're lucky your mother didn't hear you or she would have been mortified. General Ackbar is a brilliant and respected tactician." Said Luke but still he couldn't contain his amusement and let out a small chuckle, "Anyway, as far as I know she is the only one that can breath underwater… 

"Yes…. The only one."

Both Luke and Jacen heard Hre Sia in their heads, "I apologize Hre Sia" said Luke in his calm voice "You have nothing to worry about, my nephew is trustworthy and I know that you and him would become good friends." Jacen gaped and said, "You're a telepath."

"My name is Hre Sia, I am the Chosen."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Jacen – son of Han Solo and Leia Solo, he has an affinity to animals and he can communicate with them using the force.

Jaina – daughter of Han Solo and Leia Solo, a mechanical genius

Hre Sia – the mystery girl

*******

Character description, was included not to insult you starwars fans but to inform those who are not familiar with "Young Jedi Knights" and as the story progress I will also introduce old and new characters. So far I only mentioned those included in my fanfic.

If anyone of you notices, I included some haiku of Ellen Campton and L.A. Davidson. And my haiku's as well ^^ , I just love em!

So far so good, I have finished this chapter and the rest is up to you.

*__serra angel

I leave you with this,

Preview of Chapter 2 

"Mother, why do I have to live in the palace?" asked a tear stained 6 year old girl. With determined bright eyes the woman looked into her daughters eyes and said " Esia, listen to me. You should sing… sing them the song that you hear in your sleep, sing them the song that whispers to you. And in doing so, you will save us." Kneeling in one knee she kissed the child's hand, a sign of respect reserved only for those who belong to royalty. Standing up she left without looking back.


End file.
